


fitting

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, sugar daddy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Johnny buys Yuta a dildo. Yuta doesn't think it is going to fit.





	fitting

**Author's Note:**

> slot fill for dirty talk and sex toys  
this wasn't supposed to be this long, i'm so sorry
> 
> do not repost without permission.

Moonlight shines into the room through the sheer white blinds, adding a glow to the atmosphere artificial lighting could never recreate. The only other source of light is coming from Johnny’s en suite, door slightly cracked open. Yuta rolls on his stomach, resting his arm and chin on Johnny’s chest, and he loves how despite the poor lighting Johnny still manages to look beautiful.

“What are you doing?” Johnny groans, shifting as he wraps his arms around him.

Yuta smiles, pressing his body just a bit closer. “Nothing.”

It’s not exactly a lie. He likes looking at Johnny, likes feeling his bare legs and torso touching his equally bare skin. He likes the way Johnny looks in his post-orgasm glow, even if it has been nearly an hour now.

He likes the way his hair looks against the pillow, the way his skin feels warm against his. Johnny’s body runs hot like a furnace, and the warmth is more than welcome with the blasting air conditioner over their heads.

He lets his fingers dance across Johnny’s chest, smile broadening when the other starts humming to the feeling.

“What time is it?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yuta, go to sleep.”

“No,” he pouts, stopping the movements of his fingers. “This is your last night here for a while, let me have this.”

Johnny lets out a sigh, defeated, finally allowing his eyes to open. Yuta watches as he tries to adjust his eyes to the fairly dark room, a small smile tugging on his lips when he focuses on him. Yuta quietly thinks to himself how good age looks on him.

“You can still call me every day,” reassures Johnny, rubbing warm palms over the expanse of his back. He rests his cheek on his chest, nodding. “I’ll call you every night.”

“Promise?” Johnny nods. “I don’t wanna bother you on your fancy business trip.”

Johnny chuckles. “You’re not a bother, and it’s not fancy. Just send me a text beforehand if you wanna chat, and if I’m not busy you can call. How does that sound?”

It sounds good, and he tells Johnny as much. “You’ll be in my hometown; you better send me a lot of pictures.”

Johnny had offered to bring him along, knew how badly Yuta wanted to go back home. As much as he would like that, to be back to where he grew up and with Johnny on top of that, he had to decline the offer. He wanted to go back on his own terms and not because Johnny was paying for it.

“Is there anything you want?”

He nods, looking back up at him. “You, back in one piece.”

The laughter Johnny lets out rumbles in his chest and Yuta can’t help but smile. “No gifts? Is this a green card for me to pick whatever I want?”

“No,” he says firmly, reminiscing the last time Johnny had been to Japan. “You don’t need to buy me another two-million-yen bracelet, I still don’t know when I’ll ever get to wear that.”

“I’ll take you out to dinner–”

He raises a placating hand. “As I was saying. No expensive bracelets, but maybe there is something I want.” Johnny sits up a bit, pulling him along and placing a kiss on his forehead – and encouragement to keep going. “There is this blue shop near the hotel you’re staying, you can’t really miss it. They sell some badass dildos there.”

Johnny raises his brows, curious. “Oh?”

He hums. “I remember going there once with some friends when we were teens to buy a birthday gift for one of them. You can pick whichever one you like, _but–_” he points a finger to his face, accusatory when Johnny’s lips start curling in mischief, “–be mindful of me.”

_Of my ass,_ he wants to say, but Johnny gets as much.

Johnny reaches up for his face and tucks his faded red hair back on his ear, thumb running over his cheek. He is smiling at him, softly, and even in the low light Yuta can see his eyes twinkle. Johnny’s hand is large where it rests against his cheek, guiding when he pulls him into a kiss.

It’s not heated, barely a press of their lips, soft and warm just like everything about Johnny.

“Anything you want, baby,” whispers Johnny, kissing him again and again, trailing his lips to his cheek and down his neck, mouthing at the silver string around it.

“Do you wanna go for more?” he asks, weak when he licks over his clavicles. He isn’t exactly turned on, but he knows that can change rather quickly if Johnny keeps working his mouth like that.

Johnny hums but pulls back, resting his head against the headboard. “No, I know you’re tired and I don’t want you to be sore tomorrow.”

Yuta can feel his thighs burning. He snorts. “Oh, how thoughtful.”

“Sleep, baby, I’m serious. I need to rest and so do you.”

Yuta complies after a lot of grumbling, settling next to Johnny with a leg thrown over his body. They kiss for what feels like hours, Johnny’s fingers threaded through his long hair, scratching his scalp just the way he knows Yuta likes. He falls asleep with Johnny’s lips on his jaw, the ghost of the words _I love you_ whispered into his skin.

He is barely into day two of Two Weeks Without Johnny when he picks up his phone and dials him up. It is already past two in the morning, he knows Johnny won’t be in any business meeting and that he will not be interrupting.

Johnny answers on the third ring.

_“Hey,”_ he greets, a little breathless, and Yuta wonders if he actually _did_ interrupt something.

“Miss you,” is the first thing he says, making sure the pout on his lips is noticeable in his voice. His bed feels too small and his sheets too scratchy. It is too hot in his room despite the fan blasting on maximum. “Want you.”

Johnny groans and Yuta can hear him shift in bed, and he tries to picture him getting into a more comfortable position. He wonders if Johnny is wearing his silk pajamas or if he has his legs bared for no one to see.

_“Are you alone?”_ he hums in response, squishing his phone between his cheek and the pillow so he can slide his shorts off. _“Baby, words.”_

“Yes,” he tries not to whine. “Ten’s not coming back until Monday.”

_“Okay,”_ Johnny breathes a little easier. _“Wanna turn video on?”_

“No,” he dismisses rather quickly and tries not to mind the sound of surprise Johnny lets out. “Just your voice tonight is okay.”

He rests his hand on his tummy, fingers playing with the waistband of his underwear.

_“I was thinking about you,”_ it is only then that Yuta notices Johnny sounds a little breathless, _“about how I wish you were here with me. Do you have your clothes on?”_

Yuta shakes his head, only to remember Johnny can’t see him. He slips his fingers into his boxers. “No.”

_“Good,”_ it almost sounds like he’s cooing, _“me neither. Will you touch yourself for me, baby?”_

He allows his eyes to flutter shut as he traces his finger over his dick, getting hard just at the thought of doing this. If he focuses hard enough, tries hard enough, he can see Johnny’s hand touching him instead of his own. He heaves a sigh, shuddering when Johnny groans from the other end of the line.

“What were you thinking about?”

_“Oh, baby, I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night. You on top of me, riding my dick like you do so well.”_ Yuta wraps his fingers around his own, pumping a couple times just to get himself going. He puts his phone on speaker, placing it on his chest. _“I wanna fuck you so bad, I can’t wait to be back home and get you in my bed.”_

His breath hitches as he thumbs right under the head. “Tell me what you wanna do to me.”

He can hear the popping of a lid, and by the sound of it, he knows Johnny is squirting lube over his dick. He tries not to moan at the thought, the image of Johnny spread on his hotel bed jerking off to the thought of him. It comes out as a garbled noise, and Johnny moans right after him. His hand flicks just a tad bit baster.

_“Wanna spread you on my sheets and get between your legs,”_ he opens them on instinct, _“kiss your thighs until you squirm. You get so flustered when I take my time loving your body.”_

Yuta whines, free hand coming up to play with his nipple. He can feel the ghost of Johnny’s lips littering his thighs with kisses.

_“I love the way you look when you’re flustered, you blush so prettily.”_ His toes curl into his mattress with the flick of his finger. _“And then I’ll bite them and mark you up, just to remind you that you’re mine. My pretty baby, always so ready to take my cock.”_

Yuta moans, legs spreading wider as he fucks his fist faster. He can already feel the buildup of his orgasm, and he knows he isn’t going to last long.

_“I’ll eat you out and get you dripping yet, like I know you like. Wanna fuck you with my tongue until you’re whining, work you open with my fingers and my tongue until you can’t remember anything but my name. You like that, don’t you?”_ he traces his hand from his nipple to his ass, teasing a dry finger over his hole, moaning out a _yes_ to let Johnny know to keep going. _“Fuck, I love the way you feel around my fingers, how you open up so easily for me.”_

_“But I love it even more when I have my cock inside you, sweetheart, you know that?”_

The coiling in his stomach gets tighter. “Fuck.”

_“You take me so well, baby.”_ There is a pause, the wet noises of Johnny fucking into his own fist sending Yuta into overdrive. _“I love watching my cock disappear inside you. You’re so tight, no matter how many times I fuck you you’re still so tight. And then I’ll fuck you good, fuck you hard into the mattress just like you deserve. I’ll fuck you until you’re crying, baby, until you’re begging for more and all you can say is my name.”_

“Johnny.”

_“That’s right, just like that. I’ll wrap my hand around your cock and get you right on your tipping point.”_ Yuta knows he’s already there, so close he can taste his orgasm. _“It’s easy to tell when you’re about to come, your cheeks flush so prettily, and you clench so hard around my cock.”_

“Fuck, d– Johnny.”

Johnny groans. _“And when you come, thighs shaking as you spill over my fingers and makes a mess of yourself? God,” _he can feel it coming, _“you come so beautifully, baby. Lips shiny with spit, my cock buried deep in your ass as you shake and moan my name. I love to see you covered in cum, it turns me on so much.”_

A pause, a moan, and Yuta spreads precum over his cockhead. His thighs start trembling, toes numbing.

_“You turn me on so much, baby, you have no idea. I go mad over you. When I come it’s gonna be in your ass, I’ll stuff you with my cum until you can’t take it anymore and it spills out. I wanna see you leak, baby boy, wanna make a mess of you.”_

Yuta comes with a cry, the image burning behind his eyelids too vividly. His entire body shakes as he spills over his fingers, ropes shooting white over his stomach and pooling in his navel. He can’t stop whining Johnny’s name, the need to have him in his bed with him almost making him cry real tears. With the way Johnny is moaning, too, Yuta knows he is close to coming as well.

“Love it when you make me come on your cock,” he is breathless. “Love taking you so much, love it when you stuff me like that. Feels so good.”

_“Baby,”_ is the only thing Johnny says before he cokes on his own moans, and Yuta can perfectly picture Johnny coming all over himself. He plays with the cum on his stomach, spreading it over and making a bigger mess of himself.

It takes a minute for Johnny to catch his breath, and when he speaks again his voice sounds airy.

_“Fuck, Yuta, you’re so hot.”_

“I miss you,” he quietly says. He’s pouting again.

_“I miss you too,”_ there is shuffling, and Yuta can hear him tear open a pack of what he thinks are tissues. _“I’ll be back soon, yeah?”_

He hums, sinking deeper into his bed.

_“I went to the store and picked up your gift today.”_

Yuta picks his phone back up with his clean hand, bringing it up to his ear as he smiles to himself. “Did you?”

_“Will you be patient and wait for me to be back?”_

“Of course,” he would be jumping up and down if he still had any energy left. It has been a very long day. “Thank you.”

_“Alright. Now go wash up and get ready for bed, okay?” _Yuta loves how caring Johnny sounds. It makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. _“Don’t want you up any later. You need to rest.”_

“You too,” Johnny hums in agreement. “I’ll text you in a bit.”

They hang up and Yuta stays in bed for a little longer, long enough for the cum to start drying and feeling uncomfortable on his skin. He quickly snaps a picture of himself and goes off to the bathroom to take a shower, pleased but tired.

He is back in bed not twenty minutes later, Johnny’s chat open on his phone. He switches to the camera, takes a selfie that should be cute enough and goes back to his messages.

**yuta ** **😻🍡** ** [02:53AM]**

[image attached]

[image attached]

good night ☺️

**johnny ** **🍆👅💦** ** [02:53AM]**

_fuck_

_you’re so hot_

_good night angel_

On the day of Johnny’s return, Yuta learns that time passes slowly when you’re horny and waiting. He has already been through Johnny’s entire apartment twice and is now back in his bed, legs tucked under his body as he browses through his phone.

Johnny called him the landed and said he would be home in twenty minutes, but it has now been forty and Yuta is getting antsy. He knows nothing really bad happened, likes to think his body would somehow know if it did, so he keeps telling himself it is reasonable for him to be worried. He’s not going to call – he doesn’t like being clingy when there is no need for it.

It is nearing an hour when he hears the beeping of Johnny’s front door’s lock, the sound of Johnny’s suitcase rolling into the apartment just seconds after. He quickly puts his phone down, heart thundering in his chest as he listens. It’s as if Johnny takes his time getting to his room on purpose, just to leave him waiting.

“Yuta?” he hears Johnny call out for him. “Are you there?”

He knows Johnny knows he _is_ in his room; he couldn’t have missed his shoes by the front door. Still, giddy in his place, he answers, “Hurry!”

Time weirdly slows down as Johnny pushes the door to his room open and then everything happens in fast motion. He doesn’t even register the flowers in Johnny’s hand when he pushes his weight off bed and onto Johnny, arms wrapping around his neck and face burying in the crook of his neck. Yuta breathes him in, Johnny’s cologne invading his senses just as Johnny wraps his arms around his middle.

“Hey there,” Yuta had almost forgotten his voice sounds even better in person than through the phone, “missed me?”

“So much,” he breathes out. “Next time I’m coming with you, I can’t do this.”

Johnny chuckles, squeezing him tight before letting go. “Sorry for the delay, I had to stop on my way here to get you these.”

Johnny pushes the bouquet of lilies into his hands, a small smile on his lips, and Yuta can’t help but give him a smile of his own. The flowers are beautiful, and he tries not to mind the tingling feeling in the pits of his stomach– Johnny has never given him flowers before.

“What are these for?”

The smile on Johnny’s lips doesn’t falter; if anything, it grows wider. “Is it a crime to give you flowers? Just thought you’d like them.”

“I do,” he tries to will the warmth on his cheeks away, “they’re beautiful. Thank you.”

Johnny pulls him in by his middle and Yuta has half a mind to put the bouquet away from them before it gets squished between their bodies. Johnny’s face is close, so close he can see every bump and dent on his skin, could count his lashes if he wanted to. Johnny is studying him as much as he is studying Johnny, and Yuta doesn’t miss the tugging of Johnny’s lips before he bends down and kisses him.

Johnny tastes like bourbon and Yuta gets drunk on it, on the way he licks into his mouth and maps it out with his longue. Johnny feels like a warm, sunny day, luring him in with just a flick of his tongue over his own. He could do this all day, he thinks, if life ever let him.

“I need to take a shower,” Johnny murmurs between kisses, “wait for me?”

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” he whines, pouting, but nods. “I can wait a bit longer.”

“Do you want your gift now?” by the look on Johnny’s face, he can only imagine the way his eyes lit up at the mention of it as he nods furiously. “It’s in my luggage,” a peck, “you can go fetch it as I shower.”

Yuta kisses him one more time. “Don’t take too long.”

He doesn’t wait for Johnny to close the bathroom door before he is diving for his luggage, throwing it open to look for his gift. It’s not hard to find; in fact, it’s hard to miss the bulky galaxy blue box sitting there, waiting. He could recognize the logo printed on the box anytime, anywhere.

As he picks up the box, panic starts rising in his stomach. He remembers, clear as day, telling Johnny to be mindful when picking what to buy. As he drops the box on his lap, he thinks this is the exact opposite of being mindful – the box is too big, too bulky, and just looking at the design printed on the back is making him panic.

He waits until the shower starts running and then he is quickly on his phone, dialing up Ten’s number faster than he can blink.

_“What do you want?”_ is Ten’s greeting to him, and Yuta almost whines. Almost.

“This was a mistake,” he pokes the box. It looks threateningly at him.

_“What are you talking about?”_

“Johnny got me the dildo I asked for,” his throat feels so dry. “Well, I didn’t ask for anything specific, but he got me one and– I don’t think it’s going to fit.”

He laughs, feeling nervous and aroused at the same time. Ten, on the other end of the line, snorts.

_“You’re joking.”_ A pause, and when Yuta doesn’t answer, Ten gasps. _“Oh my god, what the fuck did he get you? A horse dildo?”_

Yuta chokes on his own saliva. “Actually,” he balances his phone on his shoulder, working on actually opening the box. When he pulls the toy out, relief washes over him. “Oh, it’s not so bad?” The toy is marbled with metallic purple and magenta, and although it is shaped kind of funny, it isn’t as long as he thought it would be. “It’s not as big. False alarm.”

Ten laughs so loud it hurts his ear. _“You’re so dramatic!”_

“Listen!” he tries weakly. “The box is big okay! And it’s thick! I panicked for a second!”

_“You have Johnny of all people pounding your ass every other day,”_ states Ten between chuckles, _“I can’t believe you got worried a toy wouldn’t fit in your ass.”_

He tries to keep his voice low, just in case Johnny might hear. “You make it sound like he has a monster cock.”

_“Well,”_ he hates the tone of Ten’s voice, _“doesn’t he?”_

“Shut up!” the water stops running and Yuta knows he’s out of time. Ten is still laughing and he can’t help but heave a sigh. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He doesn’t wait for a reply, immediately shoving his phone into the mattress just as Johnny reopens the bathroom door. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist, droplets on water running down his bared torso and glistening under the fluorescent lights. Yuta notices the exact moment his eyes land on him with the toy, what with the way his lips grow into a big smile.

“So?” he learns against the frame of the door, arms crossing over his chest. “What do you think?”

“Gorgeous,” he blinks when he realizes Johnny isn’t asking about himself, trying to keep his blushing at bay. “I mean– I like it!”

It’s either the thundering of his heart or the tightening in his pants that makes his hands shake where he holds onto the toy as Johnny walks over the bed, towel threatening to come loose anytime. He’s either nervous or aroused and he can’t really tell – maybe it’s both, he doesn’t really care. Though he isn’t

He can’t really care when Johnny is right in front of him, sitting down and making the bed dip under his weight, body so close his lemongrass soapy smell throws him off for a second. Though he isn’t really looking at his waist, he sees when the towel comes undone and pools over his lap, barely covering his dick. He’s got his eyes glued to Johnny’s lips, plump and shiny from being bitten on.

“What do you say,” a hand on his jaw, pulling him closer, “we try it out today?” He doesn’t have time to process the words before he is pulled into a kiss, Johnny licking against the seam of his lips with practiced ease, and he opens up for him just as easily.

His answer comes in the form of a moan, low and deep at the back of his throat. Johnny swallows it down, swallows every moan that comes after as he kisses him dearer, deeper, tongue twisting over his like honey. He still tastes like bourbon and Yuta finds it immensely addictive.

“Yeah,” he chokes out with a cry, his dick starting to strain against the zipper of his pants. “Missed you.”

Johnny pulls away to look at him, _really_ look at him. He can see Johnny’s eyes glisten through the haze of arousal, pink dusting his cheeks and Yuta briefly wonders if Johnny is the perfectly mirrored image of himself – a blushing, horny mess.

“Missed you too,” Johnny gently pushes him down, climbing on top of him as his back hits the mattress. “So much, my baby. I missed you so much.”

He can feel a shiver run down his spine, toes curling as blood rushes to his dick. Johnny must know what the pet name does to him, there is no way he doesn’t. the shit-eating grin on his face is a telling, and Yuta hates just how much power Johnny holds over him with just a single word.

(He doesn’t actually hate it, it’s just kind of embarrassing to admit it out loud.

The one time he did, Ten laughed at him for three days straight.)

It's impossible not to see Johnny’s dick in this position, hanging half hard between his legs and their bodies, towel forgotten where he once was sitting. He tries to swallow down the knot in his throat. His mouth feels so fucking dry.

Johnny snakes his hands under his shirt, raking them up his torso and playing with his nipples, rubbing the nubs between his fingers so roughly it makes Yuta whine. Johnny settles on his lap, legs caging his body as he sits his bare ass down on his clothed legs, a bemused look on his face as he watches him with intent.

“Johnny,” he breathes, hands grasping onto his bare thighs. “At least kiss me.”

“Anything you want,” his voice sounds rough and Yuta knows it’s hard for him to keep the act up. He is glad when Johnny bends down and kisses him again, deeper and rougher this time, just as rough as the fingers toying with his body.

He loves it, to be choked up with Johnny’s tongue down his throat, saliva coating his chin as Johnny kisses him messily. It’s a little gross, he knows, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Johnny goes from his lips to his jaw, down his neck and over the collar of his shirt. He tugs at the fabric until Yuta is lifting off bed just enough to get it over his head, his torso sticky with a sheen layer of sweat. And Johnny takes his sweet fucking time, kissing his clavicles and his pecs and down his entire fucking chest, peppering his burning hot skin with equally as hot kisses, tongue poking out to leave a trail of saliva on his way down.

He moans in wanton when Johnny’s fingers start working on the button and zipper of his jeans, getting them open in record time. He helps Johnny as much as he can, groaning when he pulls the clothing down along with his underwear, leaving him bare in bed.

“Hot,” Johnny murmurs, kissing over his hipbones. He can’t help but buck up his hips at the feeling. “So fucking hot, Yuta.” Another kiss. “You drive me fucking crazy.” He kisses over his pelvic area, right above his dick, and Yuta can already feel himself leaking precum. “Turn me on so much.”

“_Johnny_.”

“That first day you called me,” his voice sounds so hoarse it drives him mad, “I was jerking off to the thought of you.” Yuta can feel his entire body blush. “Was thinking about you, on top of me, sitting on my face.” His hands grab his legs by the back of his thighs, pushing them open and up. “I almost came when I saw you calling me.”

_“Oh my god.”_

“I’ll give you the world,” Johnny cups his balls, pressing a kiss to the very base of his dick. “If you let me.”

He can’t focus on Johnny’s corny talk right now, not when he has his lips on his dick, kissing the length as it pulses in his hold. He doesn’t expect Johnny to blow him and Johnny doesn’t try to, instead keeps going down and licking over his perineum, tongue dripping spit over his skin as he keeps going and going.

_I’ll eat you out and get you dripping yet,_ Johnny had said over the phone and damned be him and every soul to have ever lived if that’s not exactly what he is going to get.

Johnny, of course, doesn’t let him down as he places his tongue flat over his hole. Yuta moans, almost crying, body shuddering at the warmth of Johnny’s mouth on him and at the mere thought of being eaten out. He can feel every single one of his muscles contracting when Johnny pokes the tip against his rim, not really trying to breach – just trying to get him to relax.

And Johnny tells him as much, to relax, and breathe, and Yuta is just so goddamn eager he barely has the mind to do so. He does, though, and the second after Johnny is pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles, moaning against his ass just as Yuta clenches around him.

“Fuck,” he whines out, hands flying to Johnny’s hair, fingers tangling in his locks. “Fuck.”

There is so much spit and he feels so fucking slick, Johnny lapping him up and kissing his ass like he was born to do it, like he loves doing this the most. And maybe he does, who fucking _knows_ – all he knows is that he feels good, the coiling in his stomach growing tighter with every lap of Johnny’s tongue against his hole.

Johnny presses the tip of a dry finger against his rim and Yuta mewls, thighs shaking at the effort of keeping them up like this and in excitement at the same time. He’s a mess, horny tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when Johnny pushes said tip in along with his tongue, slowly working him open.

“Johnny,” he breathes, desperate, tugging at Johnny’s hair to pull him up. “Lube, please.”

Johnny pulls away from his ass, hands going up to hold him by the waist as he presses kisses into his inner thigh, feeling them shake. Yuta is starting to drool, getting lost in pleasure, on the feeling of Johnny sucking and biting onto his skin to leave hickeys on his legs.

Yuta only feels like he can breathe when Johnny pushes his weight off the bed to wander into his bathroom, going through his toiletry and coming back with a bottle of lube. It’s a new one, Yuta notices through the haze in his head, a bottle he hasn’t seen before.

Johnny settles between his legs again, littering his thighs with kisses as he coats his fingers with lube. He shivers when Johnny runs a slick finger across his balls, voice breaking into a moan as he runs it down his perineum and over his rim. He teases until Yuta whines, rubbing circles over the muscle until his thighs shake in anticipation.

“Please,” he asks, trying not to bed, fingers playing with the hair on Johnny’s nape. “Youngho.”

“Fuck,” he loves it when Johnny curses, how deep his voice sounds whenever he does. Johnny eases the first finger in, padding his walls to get him to relax as fast as he can. It’s not really much effort, seeing as he is used to the size of Johnny’s hand by now. It feels great and he can’t help but spread his legs wider, sinking deeper into the mattress as Johnny pushes into him up to the last knuckle.

Johnny adds a second finger the moment Yuta stops showing resistance to the first, scissoring him open as he bites onto the skin of his thighs, breathing heavily into his skin. It makes him whine, both the feeling of Johnny’s fingers inside him and how hot his breath feels on him, how _wet_ his mouth is on him.

“Want more?” Johnny’s voice is hoarse and it makes Yuta shiver, dick oozing precum where it rests against his stomach. He wants to touch himself, wants to get off to the feeling of Johnny fucking him open with just his fingers but he chooses not to, instead grips harder onto Johnny’s hair as the other presses his fingers hard against his prostate.

“Oh my god,” he knows he’s tearing up, skin buzzing with pleasure and fingers going numb with the buildup of his orgasm. He doesn’t usually come fast like this and he would rather not embarrass himself like that, but he’s missed Johnny so fucking much he can barely keep it in himself. “Johnny,” he’s breathes, “more, _please_.”

The stretch of a third finger stings in the best way possible, pleasure zipping down his spine and making his thighs shake as he moans Johnny’s name. When Johnny licks along his rim, tongue hot like molten lava, he knows he is done for. He tries to hold back as best as he can, vision spotting white as Johnny fucks deeper into him, pushing his tongue past his stretched rim and further up his ass.

“Enough,” he cries out, fingers shaking when he reaches down to grip his dick tightly by the base, staving off his orgasm. His legs close around Johnny’s head by reflex, body trembling and tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Johnny pulls off, chin shiny with spit and lube and Yuta is two seconds away from losing it. “Fuck.”

“You good?” Johnny asks despite knowing the answer, wiping his chin clean with the back of his hand. Yuta looks down at him and chokes on a moan at the smile that plays on Johnny’s lips, his massive hands massaging his thighs as he keeps his legs spread apart. He nods, but Johnny only grips his thighs harder. “Tell me.”

“’m good,” he whines, Johnny’s fingers bruising on his skin. “Come on, I’m so horny.”

Johnny chuckles, pressing another kiss into his thigh. “Anything you want, baby.”

He pouts at the name, lightly kneeling Johnny to get him going again. Johnny moves around his bed and reaches for the toy, fingers wrapping around its base as he shows it off to Yuta, who watches him through half-lidded eyes. He’s been waiting so long for this he can feel himself drooling, spit collecting at the corners of his mouth as he holds his own dick tightly.

It’s then that Yuta notices the toy sparkling under the lights, reflexes of silver down the entire toy. The head gradually increases in girth and there is a textured ridge along the shaft, as well as a medial ring near the base and he doesn’t even want to _know_ what this toy was based on.

“Nice, isn’t it?” he knows Johnny doesn’t really expect an answer as he coats the toy with lube, pumping it a few times to spread the substance evenly over the silicon. Yuta can feel himself shake in excitement when Johnny teases his entrance with the tip, legs spreading wider for better access. Johnny cracks a smile. “Want it that bad?”

He nods. He might start crying if Johnny doesn’t start fucking him in the next five seconds.

But then Johnny sits back, watching him with something in his eyes Yuta can’t really describe, and he can’t help but groan in frustration when he doesn’t move again. Johnny climbs over him, settling in bed right next to him and Yuta watches him cautiously as he pulls a pillow under his head. Smiling still, Johnny motions him over. “Come.”

Yuta crawls on top of him like he’s told, frowning when Johnny drops the toy and reaches for both his legs. He pulls him forward, until he is straddling his chest and then his shoulders and his head, and he can’t stop his heart from beating loud and fast at the angle. He has never been on top of Johnny like this before, nearly sitting on his chest and dick brushing so close to his lips.

Johnny smiles sweetly at him. “Up. Hold onto the headboard if needed, okay?”

“What–” he chokes when Johnny pushes him up by the ass, the tip of the toy pressing against his rim once again, only this time with much pressure than before. He can’t stop his moans when Johnny presses it in and it breaches so easily, sliding up his walls with little to no resistance at all.

It feels good, so fucking _good_, the way it gets thicker as Johnny pushes it further up his ass that he can’t help but fall forward, one hand gripping onto the pillows and the other onto the headboard. He feels so full and breathless all he can manage to do is pant Johnny’s name as he moans, eyes slipping shut as Johnny stops pushing the toy halfway in.

“Relax,” Johnny murmurs, kissing his thigh, and his moan comes out as a scream as he allows his muscles to unclench. The rise and fall of his chest are as violent as the waves of pleasure coursing through his veins and he feels lightheaded at the way the thicker part of the ridge stretches him open.

“Oh, _fuck_,” he curses, words rolling off his tongue. Johnny pushes the toy a little further. “Fuck, keep going.”

“You’re such a mess,” he is going to kill Johnny if he starts running his mouth right now. “Love how much of a mess you are for me.”

Johnny pulls the toy back and Yuta can feel his limbs shake, thighs straining to keep himself up. He heaves a sigh when Johnny pushes it in again, slowly but surely fucking him open with the thickest part of the toy. It burns so good, the textured ridge massaging his walls and rim with every slow drag of silicon against them.

Yuta digs his fingers into the pillow, head hanging low between his shoulders when Johnny stops the slow fucking and pushes it all the way in, up until the ring and Yuta feels breathless, plugged. He feels so full, so fucking _full_, and although it doesn’t feel as good as Johnny’s cock it’s still a nice change, it’s curved shape filling him up in a different but _good_ way.

It’s the twist of Johnny’s wrist that has him crying out and seeing white, the toy’s cockhead pressing dead on his prostate and making his toes curl in pleasure. Johnny keeps it there, buried deep in his ass, pressing it further and harder against him but not hard enough to let the ring slip in.

“Want more?” Johnny whispers, and he doesn’t fucking know how Johnny could ever give him more than this, but he nods still. He doesn’t even know if Johnny can’t see him, can’t barely see past the haze in his brain himself.

He supposes Johnny does see him, though, with the way he reaches for his ass with his free hand and pushes him just a little bit further. Then the same hand is holding his dick steady by the base and the touch alone is enough to make the coiling in his stomach start tightening again.

He doesn’t know what to expect, but Johnny’s lips on the tip of his dick was definitely not on top of the list, not in a million years. He licks gingerly at the head, the tip of his tongue slowly swiping across the slit and Yuta sees black, body lurching forward as he struggles to stay collected.

“John–” his tongue swirls around the head, lips closing around it right after. Johnny pulls the toy halfway out and he feels like he is going to cry. “Oh my god, Johnny.”

Johnny pushes the toy back inside and fucks him open at the same time he goes down on his dick, humming as it easily slides deep down his throat. It is too much, to be full to the brim and still have Johnny’s wet heat around his cock like this is just too much and the coiling in his stomach, getting tighter by the second, assures him he can’t take much for longer.

Embarrassing, really, to come so fast like this.

The cockhead of the toy presses hard against this prostate and he keens, hips twitching and sending his dick further into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny moans, and Yuta should’ve known better than to fully trust him when he moves the hand holding onto the toy around. It only takes a second and, with a soft click, the toy starts vibrating.

It’s reflex, the way his body falls to the side and his hand reaches for Johnny’s hair. It’s reflex, the way his fingers close around the dark locks and hold on tight, and it’s also reflex when his hips buck, making Johnny gag.

It might also be reflex when Johnny gags around his cock and moans, deep, his hands twitching where they hold onto the toy and around the base of his dick, but it certainly isn’t reflex when Yuta pulls out just the slightest and thrusts back into Johnny’s mouth.

The way Johnny moans around him gives him a full-body shiver and he can’t help but hold his head steady and slowly thrust into his mouth, Johnny’s tongue flat on the underside of his cock. Maybe opening his eyes is a mistake, but he won’t hold himself back on looking down at Johnny, at the way his lips stretch around him and drool coats the corners of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Yuta chokes around a moan, the direct vibration on his prostate making him see white and his toes go numb. The familiar buildup of his orgasm makes him lightheaded, head thundering in his ribcage and knuckles going white from how tight of a grip he’s got on Johnny’s hair.

It only takes him a couple thrusts and Johnny humming around him for him to come with a drawn-out cry, hips stilling as he shoots his load down Johnny’s throat. He watches in fascination the bobbing of his adam’s apple, balls tight as Johnny swallows every drop of his cum. He fucks Johnny’s mouth until he’s done and sensitive, body shuddering as he pulls his hips back as his dick slips out of Johnny’s lips.

Johnny switches the toy off and pulls it out, Yuta’s ass clenching around nothing. He whines at the loss, letting go of Johnny’s hair as his body trembles with the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he looks down again, Johnny is wiping the corners of his mouth clean with his hand, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“What the fuck,” he breathes out, reaching down to drag Johnny back up. Johnny goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s middle. “Fuck’s going on with you?”

Johnny pulls him in and into a kiss, tongue swiping across his bottom lip. He opens up easily, his own tongue rolling over Johnny’s, not minding that he can taste himself. Johnny’s kiss is intoxicating and addicting, and he barely manages to stop himself when Johnny pulls away.

“Missed you,” Johnny breathes, bending down to place a kiss on his clavicle. Yuta tries not to mind how that’s usually his line to say. He can feel Johnny’s dick pressing against his thigh, hard and leaking precum. Johnny grinds against his leg, not desperate but enough to make sure Yuta has noticed. “You turn me on so much.”

Johnny licks into his mouth again and it’s like time slows down, a pleasant buzz under his skin as he comes down from his post-orgasm high. Johnny’s dick is a pleasant weight against his leg and his tongue in his mouth, licking every bump and crevice and making him softly moan.

Johnny cups his face with both hands, pulling away for a brief second to look at him. There is a spark in his eyes Yuta isn’t sure he has seen before; a softness he isn’t sure he has seen before. Johnny is soft around the edges but never like this, never before or right after they fuck, and he doesn’t know what to feel.

Bliss, maybe.

“What’s up with you?” he whispers. Johnny doesn’t answer him, instead pulls him into another kiss, softer this time. There is no rush or urgency in the way they kiss, and Yuta isn’t sure he minds.

“Can I fuck you?” it’s a murmur against his lips, tongue swiping across his bottom lip and Yuta shudders, blood rushing to his dick once again.

“Yes,” he breathes out, placing his hands over Johnny’s. He leans into the touch, eyes slipping shut when Johnny softly thumbs at his cheek.

And then it’s gone, the touch on his face and the lips against his, as well as the weight pressing against his leg. He watches in confusion as Johnny gets off bed only to pick up his towel and come back not a second later.

He neatly places the towel across the bed. “Come.”

Yuta eyes the towel and then up at him, scoffing in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

Johnny grins. “If you think I’m going to ruin my Egyptian cotton bedsheets you are severely mistaken.”

“Unbelievable,” he murmurs, crawling over the towel anyways. It doesn’t feel as nice as the expensive bed linen, but Johnny makes up for it with his hands on his body, caressing him with featherlike touches. Lips on lips, on neck, on torso and all the way down to his stomach makes him moan, fingers threading through Johnny’s hair.

Johnny holds him by the hips and turns him around, front pressing down on the mattress. He can feel his cock getting hard again as it rubs against the soft towel, the friction making him dizzy as Johnny keeps pressing him down. He doesn’t mind that he can’t see it when Johnny spreads his cheeks apart, his face going red from both embarrassment and arousal when he places a kiss to his hole.

“Pretty,” he wishes Johnny would choke on his words, “so pretty for me.”

He waits for Johnny to slick himself up with lube, hyperaware of the wet noise of him fucking his fist. He moans when Johnny presses the head of his cock to his rim, when he easily slides into his hole and against his walls.

It feels like he can’t breathe, Johnny’s cock filling him up so much more than the toy ever could, punching the air out of his lungs and he doesn’t stop until he is buried down to the hilt in his ass. He’s panting, or maybe Johnny is panting as he presses down against his back, trailing kisses from his back to his neck, making him squirm under his lips.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Johnny groans against his neck, pulling back slightly and slowly drilling his dick back in. His chest sticks to his back, body hot like a furnace as he pants with every slow thrust of his cock. “You take me so well.”

“Shut up,” Yuta reaches back for his head, pulling him down by the hair and into a kiss. He can feel Johnny’s cock pulse in his ass, can feel Johnny trying to keep his steady pace despite the stuttering of his hips. “Are you gonna come?”

Johnny moans, picking up the pace of his thrusting, fucking him into the mattress. “Yeah.”

“Gonna fill my ass with your cum?” he cries when Johnny reaches around for his dick, fisting it between his body and the mattress, mouthing messily at his jaw. “Gonna make a mess of me like you wanted to?”

“Yeah,” he’s breathy, voice distant. Johnny thumbs at the slit of his cock repeatedly, smearing precum, working fast on jerking him off, just as fast as the snapping of his hips. His cock hits hard on his prostate, making his vision flash and his legs shake. “Wanna make a mess of you.”

“Do it,” it’s a moan more than anything, euphoria coursing through his bloodstream, Johnny’s name on his tongue like a mantra.

The slapping of Johnny’s dick against his ass is loud and echoes through the room, his bones digging into his cheeks almost painfully so. It doesn’t matter, though, because the slick slide of his dick against his walls feels good enough to tune everything else out. Johnny’s moans music to his ears.

Maybe he blacks out when he comes; he doesn’t really see it coming. He clenches hard around Johnny’s dick, cheeks hot and tinted red as he pants and moans, covering Johnny’s fingers and the towel with his cum. He’s gripping tightly onto Johnny’s hair, pulling him close as he shakes through his orgasm.

Johnny doesn’t take long to come, not when Yuta clenches so hard it milks him of his orgasm. Yuta doesn’t remember the last time they fucked like this, without a layer of latex between them but god it feels so fucking _good_, Johnny’s cum warm inside his ass, painting his walls white and making him cry.

Johnny fucks him through his orgasm, hips snapping erratically until he is no longer coming and all he can do is pant against Yuta’s shoulder, sweat sticking to both their skin. Yuta can feel cum dribble out of his ass and stick to his cheeks, can feel Johnny’s pulsing slowly coming to a stop and his breathing evening out.

Johnny starts to pull out, careful, but Yuta holds him in place. “Stay,” he whines, the grip on his hair gentle this time, nails scraping his scalp. “Please.”

“Are you sure?” he knows Johnny is just as tired as he is, his lips wet and soft under his jaw. He nods. “Alright.”

Johnny holds him close, gently turning them on their sides, cock still buried deep in his ass. It’s starting to soften but he doesn’t care, the feeling of being so warm and full easing the beating of his own racing heart.

“I missed you,” is the last thing he remembers saying, and if Johnny says anything in return he doesn’t hear before his brain shuts down and sends him to sleep.

He’s clean when he comes to it, black sheets thrown over his legs and one of Johnny’s favorite shirts covering his torso. He turns around to face the man next to him, sound asleep. It’s still light outside, sunset filtering in through the blinds and Johnny just looks so fucking gorgeous it takes his breath away.

He reaches for his phone, switching to the camera app.

“Hey,” he softly calls out, easing Johnny awake.

Johnny turns to him, sleepy, a gentle smile on his lips and Yuta doesn’t hesitate to snap one, two pictures. He checks them out, smiling to himself when he sees they turned out great. Johnny reaches out to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “Hey.”

“You look beautiful,” he says, unfiltered, because it’s true.

Johnny smiles sweetly. “So do you.” His heart skips a beat. “I like your new hair color, by the way.”

Yuta reaches up to his hair, stroking the long chocolate strands on his nape, smiling. “You do?”

Johnny nods, pulls him into his embrace, burying his nose in his hair. “It’s been a while. It suits you a lot.”

Yuta nuzzles into his chest. “Thanks.”

“You want to know what suits you best, though?” he sounds kind of teasing. Yuta looks up at him, humming for him to keep going.

Johnny smiles, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

“You beside me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/10softbot)   
[curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/10softbot)   



End file.
